Jane McBride
Jane McBride is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Minnie Driver, Jane is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution despite her shortcomings. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has light-pink fur, auburn-red hair (in little pigtails), shy azure eyes, a pink heart-shaped nose, curvy pink ears, & little hands & feet. Wears a frilly mint-turquoise dress, periwinkle-blue bloomers, & mint-turquoise hair-ribbons tied in little bows. Doesn’t wear shoes. Family *Andrew McBride (father) *Sally McBride (mother) *Eliza McBride (sister) *Gadget McBride (sister) *Julie McBride (sister) *Richie McBride (uncle) *Jenny McBride (cousin) Biography Of all her sisters, Jane is the most feminine, the shyest, & the youngest. Born in Dover to Andrew & Sally McBride on June 17, 1890, Jane was a very quiet child, not wanting to get close to people & preferring to spend her time sewing & drawing. In fact, the only time she wanted to be in front of others was when she was singing, dancing, & acting with her sisters on stage. In September of 1898, after locating her long-lost adoptive older brother Ratigan in Manchester, Jane & the McBrides moved in with the Baker Street Family to their house in London, where she & her now-large clan continue to live today. The most prominent quality of Jane’s personality is her fearful, frightened nature. Easily scared & shy around strangers, Jane will usually burst into tears or duck for cover when she or her loved ones faces danger; she is the most cowardly member of the Baker Street Family, a weakness she secretly deplores but never is willing to show. Timid & constantly fearing her own shadow, Jane warily watches for danger lurking at every corner; she is paranoid to a fault & very suspicious of newcomers. Despite this major flaw in her personality, however, Jane is a sweet & gentle sort, with an even temper & a good-natured soul; being a docile little girl, she is not one to lash out at anyone unless they seem to pose a threat to her or her family. Much to the chagrin of her tomboyish older sister Julie, Jane is an extremely feminine mouse; she often occupies her spare time drawing or knitting socks, & will often whine her protest when dragged along on her family’s adventures. Despite her many shortcomings, Jane McBride is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Shy, anxious, timid, bashful, smart, impulsive, artistic Fursonal Information Likes Comedy, Shakespeare, sewing, singing, dancing, acting, pretty music, toys & games, familiar people, going on adventures, flowers, butterflies, playing the guitar, watching cartoons, drawing & coloring, G-rated movies, gardening Dislikes Villains (especially Mouses Fiennes), bad guys, thunderstorms, violence, rape, anything bad, lying, strangers, unfamiliar people, being made fun of, unfamiliar people, things that are scary or frightening, bugs Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, & actress; can sew & draw really well; plays the guitar excellently; is a great gardener. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, reading, sewing, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, watching cartoons, warding off strangers, going on adventures, picking flowers, chasing butterflies, gardening, drawing & coloring, playing the guitar Prized Possessions Her records & CDs, her books, her sewing kit, her "Family & Friends" album, her microphone, her costumes & props, her camera, Her little TV, her toys & games, her crayons & pencils, her videos, her vase of flowers, her guitar, her gardening tools, her boom box, her trophies Favorite Things Comedy, Shakespeare, sewing, singing, dancing, acting, pretty music, toys & games, familiar people, going on adventures, flowers, butterflies, playing the guitar, watching cartoons, drawing & coloring, G-rated movies, gardening Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Performing with her sisters at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Crying when she’s nervous or afraid; getting panic attacks; fainting; lashing out at strangers. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, scarlet fever, sleeping sickness, jungle fever, panic attacks, anxiety, appendicitis, the stomach flu, influenza Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 1st grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Extracurricular Once lashed out at Mumtaz Muhammed & her sister Yasmin; like her stepsister Olivia, has a fixation on Rainbow Toys; helped get the Baker Street Family off a deserted island; guest-starred in the music video for Lisa B.’s song “Queen”; has a secret crush on Michael Jacksonville; likes Gruyere cheese most; is an apprentice for fashion designer Coucou Cacheau; has a contralto voice. Noted Accomplishments Has rescued Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has starred in many award-winning movies, TV shows, & musicals; has received many awards, including the Golden Gouda. Fanfics Featuring Jane McBride *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Jane McBride *"Get away from me, you stranger!" *"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" *"I want to go home! *sobs*" *"Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so scared all the time..." *"Mommy...I’m afraid!" Songs Performed By Jane McBride To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Lana Ratigan (Jenny M. Stead's character) *Jane Porter (from "Tarzan") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Geminis Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in June